The invention relates to a device for external cooling of vehicle interiors of any type by withdrawal of the heat of evaporation under the action of the relative wind.
The purpose of such a device is under intense sunshine and/or high outer temperature to keep the temperature in the respective vehicle interior within acceptable and pleasant limits.
Cooling devices for vehicles are known which operate in a thermodynamic cyclic process with the aid of compressors or absorbers. They are complicated both technically and as regards their energy consumption and are correspondingly expensive. Furthermore, German Pat. No. 887,010, German specification as laid open to inspection No. 2,528,507 and German utility model Nos. 1,926,094 and 7,623,373 disclose devices for cooling vehicle interiors in which the principle of withdrawing heat by evaporation of a liquid under the action of the relative wind is utilized. In one type of cooling device, cooled air is blown into the vehicle interior and in another type a cooled liquid is conducted through radiators disposed in the vehicle interior. In another third type a mat is used which is placed on the roof or a wall of the vehicle compartment and impregnated with the liquid to be evaporated, inter alia water, from a reservoir. The relative wind moves over said mat in order to withdraw heat from the roof or wall by evaporation. Although in particular the latter construction is simple and requires no power, hitherto it had defects which prevented it from becoming widely used. For instance, the mat must either be relatively thick in order to absorb enough water itself or it must be disposed above the respective large-area reservoir. In both cases the heat passage to the evaporation surface is very restricted, particularly since at the bottom a water-impermeable layer or trough is necessary which is generally of plastic to permit adaptation to the roof or wall form.